Valcup
by HttydBadGirl
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are with the strange vigilante, who goes by the name Valkyrie. Hiccup and Valkyrie both don't share their identities with each other. But when Valkyrie gets horny after seeing Hiccup shirtless, well, maybe they should've shared who they were. THIS CONTENT CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: MA and INCEST! Read at your own risk.


**This was suggested by an anonymous user that did not want me to disclose his or her name, I hope you enjoy.**

Hiccup's P.O.V

I had been with the mysterious rider for a few days now and all I had gotten out of her identity is that she wants to be call 'Valkyrie'.

She never took off her helmet and neither did I, it was pretty mutual, I didn't know her and she didn't know me. Anyway, she just left to go do something and I was changing my clothes. She had kindly offered me a new shirt since my old one was pretty disgusting. So, I was changing my shirt while Toothless gave him a goofy smirk, making me look over at him curiously.

"What?" I asked as he smirked and gestured to a little puddle, where I looked at myself as gasped. I hadn't realized how ripped I was. Honestly, my muscles were toned to perfection and I had a clear 6-pack.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in shock as I made a muscle in the puddle.

"Oh no, I look like Snotlout." I muttered as Toothless laughed and I walked back over to get my new shirt. I look up to see Valkyrie staring at me before quickly turning away.

"Ooooookay..." I trailed off as I gave Toothless a confused look, who shrugged and we headed out of the cave, putting on my helmet as we did so. I looked over at Toothless, who was gesturing over to the nursery, where a bunch of baby dragon were playing and I chuckled and nodded as he sprinted away, leaving me alone.

I decided to go explore the nest alone and I just wandered around, looking into caves and walking around the vast cavern where most of the dragons flew in a constant circle. I got bored and decided to go back to the cave I was staying in, the only problem was, I forgot where it was.

"Ugh. Of course." I muttered as I looked through each of the branched off caves in search of the one where Toothless and I stayed.

I looked around until I hear Valkyrie's voice, maybe she could help me. I follow her voice until I reach a small opening, which I crawl through.

"Hey Valkyrie, I could use a little help-" I stopped as I looked up in shock, Valkyrie was changing her clothes and was completely naked.

"Oh gods! I am so sorry! I am so so sorry!" I exclaimed as I closed my eyes and looked away, about to crawl out, until;

"Wait!" Valkyrie exclaimed as I turned back towards her, eyes still closed.

"Yes?" I asked, refusing to open my eyes, but I could hear her walking towards me before I opened my eyes very slightly to see, head on, her breasts, which were very perky and almost asking for a squeeze, but I wasn't some sick pervert. No way in hell I was going to do anything sexual with this woman.

"W-Well, you see. I've been in this nest for almost 20 years now and even though the dragons here have been nice enough to help me with, down there..." She said off as my eyes widened in shock. That was bestiality, right?

"But I need another human to help me." She said as my eyes got even wider.

"Wha..." I trailed off, I was completely shocked, she want me to have s-sex with her?! I mean, sure, she was pretty smoking hot but I always thought my virginity would be broken by Astrid.

"Okay, I'm sorry, of course I shouldn't have asked you. I'll just go get Cloudjumper and he can help me." She sighed before turning away, revealing her nice round ass and I felt my already rock hard erection get even harder as all rationality left my brain and I gave her plump ass a squeeze, making her yelp and turn around before smiling and I started to pull down my pants as she gratefully laid on her back, opening her legs to reveal her nice tight pussy, but you could tell that some _big_ things have been in there.

"Here, I had a husband, so I know how to do this." Valkyrie said as she slowly started to pull down my underwear to reveal my rock hard erection. I was honestly kind of proud of my manhood, it was a lot bigger than you would expect for a person like me. She then ran her tongue the length of my rod, sending chills up my spine as she began to suckle on the tip of my dick, making a little pre-cum leak out, her swallowing it without a second thought as I just moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck yeah." I muttered sensually as I pulled away, making Valkyrie give me an almost disappointed look before I bent down and pushed her lightly onto her back as I slowly entered my manhood into her pussy. The soft tissue just working my erection amazingly as we both just moaned in pleasure before I felt the sudden urge to cum, but I couldn't _impregnate_ this woman, I didn't even know her. So I pulled out just in time for rope after rope of flaming cum splattered everywhere.

"I'll clean it up later." She said as I just smiled before leaning down and suckling on her nipples while ribbing her clit, making her moan in double pleasure.

"Here, I wanna try something." I said as I put Valkyrie on her hands and knees before entering her ass, which was completely different from her pussy. Instead of the soft birth canal it was a strong, muscular tunnel, but what did I care? It felt amazing! I started to cum again, but I didn't pull out this time, of course because of the fact that, well, she couldn't get pregnant through her butt. After I pulled out that time, Valkyrie seemed about done, mainly because she was a mess on the floor. I offered her my hand, which she took as I pulled her up.

"T-Thank you." She said as I shrugged.

"No problem, it was fun." I said, oh man, now I really sound like a pervert.

* * *

It has been a day since I had sex with Valkyrie and well, things are a bit awkward. Whenever we walk past each other we just keep moving, no friendly hellos, no nothing.

"Well, it's been four days and we still haven't gotten any closer to getting Drago. Let's go bud." I said as some of the Scuttleclaws started playing on Toothless, obviously annoying him before he snarled and they flew off as I laughed, but then a hand was put around my mouth as I felt so one grab me.

"Ah!" I said Ina muffled voice as Toothless looked up and growled before settling down.

"Easy now." Stoick said as I pushed away from him.

"Dad?! How did you get in here?!" I exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and Toothless perked up.

"The same way we're getting you out." He said.

"We?!" He said as I looked over to see Gobber standing in a nearby tunnel.

"All clear." He said as my dad started to pull me away from the main cavern, Toothless behind us.

"Okay, uh, dad, you're gonna hate me for this but I have to go tell the person in charge of the nest that I'm leaving." I said as my dad stopped and looked at me in shock.

"There is another person in here!" He snapped as I gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yeah." I said weakly.

"Well then lead me to her!" Stoick snapped as I shrugged and started back towards the main cavern.

"Where are you two going?" Gobber asked as he followed them back to the main cavern.

"VALKYRIE! Where are you?!" I yelled as Valkyrie came flying in on Cloudjumper and I noticed my dad go stiff and he reached for his sword.

"Hiccup, run." He said as I gave him a confused look.

"Why would I-'

"Because that dragon killed your mother now, RUN!" Stoick snapped as I backed up a few feet, but didn't go any farther than that.

"S-Stoick?" Valkyrie asked in shock as Cloudjumper landed and she got off of him.

"How do you know my name?! Demon!" Stoick snapped as I backed up a little farther as me and Gobber exchanged confused looks as Valkyrie took off her mask and Stoick and Gobber both gasped as I gave them both confused looks.

"V-Valka?" Stoick asked in shock as Valkyrie weakly nodded.

"Valka? Why does that name sound familiar." I muttered.

"Because that's your mother." Gobber whispered with a smirk as my eyes got impossibly wide before huge smile plastered my face. This was my mother! I finally had a whole family! Until, a realization smacked me across the face, I had sex with my _mother_.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered in a barely autible voice as I looked up in pure horror, all blood had drain from my face as I look up at Valkyrie, or my mother.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." I heard my dad say as he and Valka both kissed intimately.

"Wait a minute, if you're you, and that's your son, then..." Valka trailed off as her eyes got wide as well.

"Hiccup?" She asked in shock.

"Mom." I said as we both exchanged horrified looks.

"What's the matter?" Stoick asked, the happiness draining from his voice as I tapped my fingers on my pants nervously as Valka started to play with her braids.

"Well, uh, Stoick, there's something we need to tell you...

 **The End**

 **I hate writing extremely awkward moments, so you won't see those a lot in any of my stories. Anyway, I'm sorry person who suggested with that I didn't put the part you wanted _after_ Stoick died. I'm honestly really tired and just want to go to bed at the moment. So I'm sorry, I hope this'll do. Oh, and one more thing, sorry for being late guys, but like I said, updates will be very staggered.**


End file.
